


Maximum Security

by Swashbuckler



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Episode: s04e11 The Elongated Knight Rises, Family Fluff, Gen, Irony, Mother-Son Relationship, Solitary Confinement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Zoey Clark gets a special place in Iron Heights.





	Maximum Security

“You were incredible - can we do this again in ten to fifteen years?” 

“Booboo. I’m going to get us out of here in two!” 

Wolfe ignored the giggles of the pair being escorted down the corridor in front of him in favour of perusing the file in his hand.

“You have quite the record, Ms Clark,” Wolfe said calmly, flicking over the page of a decades-old police report. “We didn’t assume you’d be still interested in adding to it.”

“Thank you,” Zoey chirped from in front of him as her son kept giggling beside her. “And I’d do anything for my baby.” 

_So I gather,_ Wolfe thought to himself, flicking to the most recent report filed into the back of the folder. “Walker, you’ll be returning to your old cell. I’m sure your favourite cellmate has missed your company.” 

Axel groaned, slouching in the guard’s tight grip as he was nudged towards his old cell. “But he’s so booooring,” Axel moaned at the high cellblock ceiling. “Can’t I room with Mom instead?” Zoey twisted around as best she could in the guard’s grip to beam at the Warden.

“Oh, please? We’ll be so good.”

“So good,” Axel grinned, nodding.

Wolfe said nothing, just flicked a finger towards the cell and the guard gripping Axel nodded, pushing the Trickster forward as the cell was unlocked for them. 

There was a shout from the other guard as Zoey suddenly jerked, tearing herself away from the guard who was gripping her by the arm. She only managed to lurch forward a few feet before the guard grabbed her again, but that seemed to have been all that she wanted, Wolfe noted, as the supervillain bounced up on her toes to peck her son sweetly on the forehead. 

“I’m so proud of you, Axel. You are the perfect Trickster!”

“Really?” The young Trickster’s eyes were practically sparkling as he was strong armed into his cell, scrambling to keep his mother in sight as she was led away. “I love you, Mom!”

“I love you, too, Booboo! See you soon!” Zoey called over her shoulder as Axel’s cell clanged shut behind them. “So, Warden, where am I rooming? Are Axel and I going to be neighbours?” 

“No such luck.” 

“How come?” Zoey pouted as she was led further down the corridor. “Am I at least in the same block as him? Will I get to see him during recess?” 

“You two are lucky you get to remain in the same prison together,” Wolfe said, closing the file as they rounded a corridor and reached a service lift. The guard and Zoey stepped in first, then he followed, pulling a key from his belt and turning it in the lock beneath the panel causing the doors to slide shut. “After the multiple breakouts that your associate clowns have been involved in over the last four years, there were talks of sending one of you across the river.”

“And you intervened?” Zoey asked sweetly. “Warden,” she smiled, “you shouldn’t have.” 

Wolfe had met Jesse on only one occasion; it had been a few months before he had broken out. He wasn’t a man to forget, despite the fact that many had wanted to after meeting him. Jesse hadn’t scared him. He didn’t scare easily. But seeing that same smile again on her face made his stomach twist.

“So where are you taking me?” Zoey’s smile dropped into a frown as she was led out of the lift and down a dark, dingy corridor. “This is a lot quieter than upstairs.” 

“Oh, you’ll find your new home to be very peaceful indeed,” Wolfe addressed the back of her head as they moved further into the depths of Iron Heights. 

“Axel told me about your Metahuman wing, but I don’t qualify for that kind of special treatment.” 

“Ms Clark, we’re giving you the most special treatment Iron Heights has to offer.” Wolfe’s smile was cold as they passed the grainy “Maximum Security Ward” sign drilled into the concrete wall. 

When they reached the door at the end of the corridor, the guard escorting Zoey stopped and waited for Wolfe to step around them and ope the door to a bright, artificially lit room. He strode across the open section of the room to the glass-walled cell at the back, unlocking the reinforced door and hauling it open as Zoey was pushed into the room.

“We think you’ll find this suitable for your stay here,” Wolfe said coolly. “After all, your old boyfriend never had any complaints.” He smiled coldly at Zoey, watching the horror dawn on her face as she realised just where she was being held. She squirmed against the guard’s grip, her socked feet scrabbling against the concrete floor as she was forced into the glass-fronted cell, finally being thrown forwards so the guard was free to haul the door shut as quickly as possible, locking it with a loud ‘clank’.

“You put me in his old cell?!” Zoey snarled, rounding on the Warden stood calmly on the other side of the glass. 

“Yes - although, don’t worry, we reinforced the security on it after he broke out last year,” Wolfe said conversationally. “We’ll be talking to you about that in due time, by the way.”

“I had nothing to do with that,” Zoey said, her shoulders sagging. “I haven’t seen that man in twenty-odd years.”

Wolfe just hummed a disbelieving noise and turned to leave.

“Wait-!” Zoey called frantically. “If I’m in here, I won’t be able to see Axel!”

“No,” Wolfe agreed over his shoulder, “you won’t.” 

The guard flinched back, reaching for his gun as Zoey flung herself at the glass, lip curled and eyes burning. “Let me see my son!” The Warden raised a hand to the guard who returned his gun to its holster.

“We are under no obligation to allow anyone in Maximum Security to interact with the other inmates. The last warden here who permitted the original Trickster out to ‘stretch his legs’ was forced into an early retirement to avoid the...administrative backlash to the decision.”

“That being said,” Wolfe said, turning back to Prank, still seething against the glass, “we understand that solitary confinement can do more harm than good, and we, of course, want only what is good for our inmates to ensure their potential rehabilitation.” 

Zoey raised an eyebrow at the Warden. Wolfe flicked open the file again, scanning the pages until he found what he had been looking for. 

“We have details here of a series of medication prescribed by a Dr Tomas Baez which we understand you...neglected in the run up to the last few days. Keep taking it as you would otherwise have and perhaps we can arrange a Mother’s Day visit.” With that, the Warden snapped the file shut and followed the guard out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

Zoey closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against cold glass and sighed. Once again, she was without Axel. And to top it all off, she was locked in the basement of Iron Heights.

James’ old cell. 

_They think they’re being funny doing that,_ Zoey told herself. _They are kind of funny._ She pushed herself back from the glass by her fingertips and stretched, clicking her neck. _They put me in James’ old cell. They think I’m as dangerous as him._

She grinned. 

_I suppose they’re half right. I am as dangerous as him, but he is not as dangerous as me._

_Now,_ Zoey smiled inspecting the cell, _I can’t keep my baby waiting. I have a breakout to plan. And if I need a break between ideas, well-_ she thought, dropping down onto the bed and snatching the TV remote off the table next to it _-at least I have cable._

**Author's Note:**

> Zoey Clark has two things to thank James Jesse for:  
> 1) her beloved son, Axel Walker  
> and   
> 2) the fact that they gave him able so he'd stop killing the guards.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
